A Killer's Night
by DarkDeathQueen
Summary: It's midnight in East Croydon, and brothers are heading home, but there's someone after them...


A Stalker's Night

;Short Story;

It was a dark winter's night in the cold neighborhood of East Croydon, midnight quiet area, were two young teenagers that crossed through the darkened streets with no other light apart from the post lamps. One had bright mid long, ginger hair, the other had short, curly and brunette hair. "Are we back home yet?" the curly haired teen asked, his strong british accent echoed through the dark haired ones ears.

"Almost...All we need to do is just make a left, then we'll be home free." the taller one reassured, with a calm tone.

The shorter one sighed with irritation, as he walked ahead of his friend. Little did they know that a pair of white, wide eyes with dark circles around them, were watching, their every move and hearing their conversation, word by word. The watcher let out an insane chuckle, as he stalked the two teens quietly.

The stalker had jet black hair that ran down to his back and shoulders. His skin was pale white, with eyes widened into large staring orbs with dark circles surrounding them, followed by a snow white skin and a large smile that had been seemingly carved towards the middle of his cheeks. The male made quick steps, getting closer and closer towards the teens.

One of the teens turned their head back, to notice that the stalker wasn't there. "Hm..Do you feel like someone's watching us?" the ginger asked.

"It must be your imagination, Dre." the curly haired one mentioned.

"Are you sure about that? It doesn't feel right, Shane." Dre spoke, with an uneasy tone.

Shane shrugged, seeming like he could even care less as he walked ahead of the older one once more, just as far to be out of sight. Dre seemed to turn his head around just to see a small glimpse of white escape his vision. "This doesn't feel right, Shane, let's just leave quickly." he said with a frightened tone.

The shorter one named Shane groaned with irritation, his lip curling back to form a small growl. "I get it, let's speed walk then. Will that be better for you?" he asked.

The ginger haired male nodded in response, stepping up his pace with the other teen beside them. His muscles tensed as the two were drawn closer towards their home, yet to Dre it seemed as if the closer they got, the farther they would have to walk.

The darker haired male looked at the slightly shaking ginger, he groaned, taking seven more steps, when he reached his hand towards the door nob, placing a pain of keys into the lock and twisting it open. "Come on! Stop acting like a baby! We're here anyways!" he complained.

With that, their little stalker couldn't help but smirk at the slight humor that was given out his slit opened mouth seemed to have extended longer onto his face. He dragged out something that gleamed a stainless steel, blade that had slight cracks, obviously the object has been used before.

The stalker's eardrums rang when he heard the creak of a door open. He turned his head towards the two teens that both took a step into their lovely home. "Heh..Peeeeerrrrrrfeeeect..." the wide smiled man spoke in a slick, sly yet maniacal tone.

He took the time to hear the clatter of shoes dropping to the ground, obviously the teens never heard of a shoe rack. The silver bladed wielder sprinted towards the semi closing door, as the dark haired teenager was planning to slam it shut, the stalker blocked it ever so slightly from locking. The pale skinned male, opened the door slowly, sneaking inside as he could see lights turning off in the living room. His grin grew even WIDER than anyone could have seen. His ears could hear the loud, tired footsteps slump into the two rooms above. One of the teenagers spoke out in his strong british accent. "I'm going to hit the hay, Shane. I'll see you in the mornin'."

The other teen replied with a loud thud. "Whatever! I'm already going to sleep anyways! I can't stand another bit of being awake! Now go to sleep Dre!"

Their stalker couldn't help but chuckle, at the teens eagerness to 'Go To Sleep', he stepped quietly up the stairs, peering the doors open. His wide, unblinking eyes staring into one of the teen's room. "Looks like a double kill for tonight..." he said with a overly large grin that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face, oh wait it was.

He crept towards the dark haired one, his blade raised to the air with its prideful gleam, he bent over towards Shane's ear and whispered. "Go to Sleep."

Shane's eyes had shot open with the last word, staring up towards the psychotic smile that was horrific! A loud, blood curdling scream erupted from the walls of the house. Dre's eyes shot open wide, as he rose off his bed and dashed outside of his room towards Shane's. He froze in his tracks once he opened the door to see nothing only but, the dark haired teen hanging upside down, with his stomach torn open, intestines, liver, stomach hanging out, his hazelnut eyes faded into a sickly shade of dead grey. The ginger was speechless. He spun around to make an escape, only to crash into a solid chest, sending him tumbling over slightly. His gaze met with the soulless eyes of the killer. "Just who are you?!" he asked, tears welling up into his eyes, fearing his demise.

"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare" he began, raising his blade. "I am Jeff..Jeff the Killer!"

Dre's eyes shot open, as the blade made its way through his chest, piercing his heart, as the blade continued to drag down slowly, his vision starting to fade, blood seeping down through his mouth as he was slowly being cut, by the blade of Jeff. With his last force of life he heard these three words echo in his ears.

"**Go. To. Sleep." **


End file.
